Segitiga bukan Kagome
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: Skye tersesat di hutan dan menemukan sebuah panti yang mencurigakan. Rahasia apa yang ada di dalamnya?


Aku berjalan terus, tak tentu arah. Langit yang tadinya biru sekarang menjadi jingga kegelap-gelapan. Matakupun mulai gelagapan melihat jalan di depan. Semak belukar dan pepohonan yang rindang ini benar-benar mengganggu.

"Cih! Acara kemah sialan ini benar-benar tidak bermutu, masa sih suruh nangkep rusa. Itu kan binatang yang dilindungi, bisa-bisa nanti ditangkep komnas HAM," gerutuku yang mulai kesal dengan serangga-serangga yang menempel di baju pramukaku.

Angin malam mulai berhembus menyelimuti seluruh isi hutan. Pohon pinus bergerak-gerak searah gerakan angin, daun-daunnya melantunkan nada kesunyian. Sedikitnya sinar matahari yang berhasil menembus rindangnya pohon membuat aura kesuraman makin menyebar di seluruh hutan. Teriakan burung kecil dan kelelawar yang lapar melengkapi siklus pergantian hari ini.

Keadan hutan yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak membuatku merinding begitu saja karena memang aku bukan tipe orang yang penakut. Banyak orang bilang kalau aku ini pemberani dan berjiwa penyelamat tinggi, makanya aku memutuskan untuk ikut ekskul pramuka di sekolahku. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama kemah pramuka tahunan, tapi sekarang aku malah tersesat.

Tiba-tiba kakiku menginjak sesuatu yang kenyal dan sedikit basah. Agak aneh memang tapi itu membuatku penasaran. Dan ketika aku berjongkok untuk melihatnya ternyata.

"HUAAA! Tangan!"

-x-

Segitiga bukan Kagome

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punyanya NATSUME.

Warnings: AU, OOC, CRACK, Abal, Gaje, Kata Kasar dll. Dont Read! Dont Like!

-x-

Seorang pemuda berbaju pramuka berlari ketakutan di dalam hutan, menabrak semua semak belukar dan bebatuan yang menghalangi. Goresan ranting pohon dan terjangan tanaman liar tak dihiraukannya. Karena yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah kabur.

"Sial! Itu tadi siapa yang naruh potongan tangan manusia. Kurang kerjaan ba~~"

Brak!

Pemuda berbaju pramuka menabrak sebuah rumah dengan kerasnya, menumbuhkan kepalanya beberapa centi.

"Woy! Siapa yang naruh rumah di sini!" omel pemuda berbaju pramuka sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. "Eh? Ada rumah di tengah hutan begini?"

Sebuah rumah tua berdiri tegak di depan pemuda berbaju pramuka. Rumah tersebut tak terurus, dindingnya kotor dan telah ditumbuhi lumut dan tanaman liar. Beberapa retakan tergambar jelas di setiap sisi rumah, bahkan atapnya sudah hampir runtuh.

Pemuda berbaju pramuka memandangi setiap sudut rumah tersebut dengan teliti. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah papan kecil yang sudah berdebu di dekat pintu masuk. Dihampirinya papan tersebut lalu membersihkan debu yang ada dan membaca sebuah tulisan yang tertera.

Panti Salah Asuhan Mineral.

"Wew! Ini gak salah baca? Atau emang salah nulis yah? Rumah gede gini ternyata panti asuhan." Pemuda berbaju pramuka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal. "Ada tulisan kecil di bawahnya."

Karena tidak laku jadi diganti menjadi Panti Jompo Mineral, hehehe.

Gubrak!

Pemuda berbaju pramuka terjatuh karena kakinya sengaja menghajar papan tersebut.

"Busyet. Gue kirain apa! Huh, sudahlah sebaiknya aku nginap dulu di sini." Pemuda berbaju pramuka lalu membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

Krieet.

"Assalamualaikum..."

Hening.

"Huh, gak ada yang jawab. Apa penghuninya udah pada tidur yah?"

Suasana di dalam rumah terlihat menyeramkan. Tidak ada pencahayaan dari lampu yang menggantung di atas atap. Hanya sinar bulan yang menyusup masuk dari kaca jendela yang telah pecah yang menyinari ruangan tengah rumah tersebut. Kursi dan meja yang berada di sudut ruangan sudah rusak karena disantap rayap. Karpet tebal yang menghampar di seluruh ruangan telah terkikis dimakan usia. Tapi sebuah meja kasir masih berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan ditemani sehelai kertas kusam.

"Kertas apa ini?" kata pemuda berbaju pramuka yang telah memungut kertas kusam tersebut. "Ada tulisan gajenya. Pengungumuman?" Pemuda berbaju pramuka tertarik dengan paragraf awal di kertas kusam. "Hmm. Biar aku baca."

Selamat datang dan terima kasih :D

Brak!

"Bangke! Ini bukan pengumuman!" omel pemuda berbaju pramuka lalu menyobek-nyobek kertas tadi dan menginjak-injaknya. "Panti jompo ini kayaknya gak beres."

Pemuda berbaju pramuka kemudian mulai menyusuri lorong yang berada di samping meja kasir. Lorong tersebut gelap dan sunyi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan maupun kematian. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada bunyi sesuatu yang bergerak.

Trek! Trek! Trek!

Bunyi irisan pisau itu terdengar dari balik ruangan yang masih tertutup oleh pintu dari kayu jati. Pemuda berbaju pramuka dengan muka sok beraninya membuka pintu tersebut dengan gemetaran.

Krieet.

"Oh, hay Nak!" Seorang kakek tua dengan muka borokan sebelah menyambutnya dengan seringai lebar dan pisau yang penuh darah.

"Hay Kek."

Brak!

Pemuda berbaju pramuka langsung menutup pintu yang tadi dibukanya lalu melesat dengan teriakan yang menggema.

"AAAAAAAAH! Ibu tolooo~~~"

Brak!

Lalu menabrak pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dari ruangan di sampingnya.

"Kamu telat lagi yah? Ayo masuk!" seru seorang lelaki bertubuh besar yang mukanya telah robek dan dipenuhi belatung yang menggerogoti bola matanya yang keluar satu. "Eh? Basah? Kamu ngompol yah?"

"Huawaaah ibuu!" Pemuda berbaju pramuka menangis sejadi-jadinya dan mencoba kabur tapi kesulitan karena celananya basah.

Grep!

Lelaki tadi mencengkeram baju pemuda berbaju pramuka lalu menariknya. "Ayo masuk!"

Pemuda berbaju pramuka meronta-meronta, mencoba untuk kabur namun terhenti. Dia lalu diseret masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Di ruangan tersebut banyak kursi dan meja yang tersusun berantakan dengan cahaya merah menyinarinya.

Pemuda berbaju pramuka terkejut melihat sumber cahaya yang berasal dari seorang kakek-kakek yang menggantung dengan seluruh isi perutnya yang terburai.

"Woy, Barley! Turun!"

Gubrak!

Kakek-kakek yang tadi langsung turun dan menghantam tanah menyebabkan seluruh isi perutnya pecah. Cahaya di ruangan tersebut menjadi terang.

"WUAAAAA~~~" Pemuda berbaju pramuka menangis kejang-kejang ketika melihat bola mata kakek-kakek tadi menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Udah diem. Kamu duduk saja di sini," kata lelaki bertubuh besar lalu mendudukkan pemuda berbaju pramuka ke sebuah kursi.

Pemuda berbaju pramuka yang telah kehabisan air mata hanya menurut. Lelaki bertubuh besar lalu berjalan ke belakang meja yang ada di depan ruangan.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja!"

Kita? Pemuda berbaju pramuka terkejut mendengar kata kita. Dia lalu memperhatikan ruangan tersebut yang ternyata berisi dengan kakek dan nenek yang sedang duduk di kursinya sendiri-sendiri dengan mukanya yang pada hancur.

"WUAAAAAH!" Tangisan pemuda berbaju pramuka langsung menggema di ruangan tersebut.

Plak!

Lelaki bertubuh besar melemparkan penghapus ke muka pemuda berbaju pramuka. "Woy! Kakek baru ribut saja!" teriak lelaki bertubuh besar.

"Siapa yang kakek?" tanya pemuda berbaju pramuka yang langsung berhenti menangis ketika disebut kakek.

"Ya kamu! Tuh lihat rambut kamu aja udah putih, ubanan semua," jawab lelaki bertubuh besar sambil menunjuk rambut pemuda berbaju pramuka yang putih.

"Wah bukan! Ini sih udah lahir juga sudah putih! Dan asal kau tahu aku ini bukan kakek tapi Phantom Skye," kata pemuda berbaju pramuka menirukan gayanya di game.

"Yah terserah. Kalau gitu kita mulai pelajarannya."

"Pelajaran?" tanya Skye, pemuda berbaju pramuka.

"Iya. Kita mulai saja pelajaran di PJMLS atau Panti Jompo Mineral Low School ini. Sekolah ini akan mendidik kalian supaya lebih baik. Saya pak Zack akan mengajar bahasa Indonesia."

Jreeng!

Skye cuma melongo dengan perkataan pak Zack.

"Hari ini pelajarannya majas. Saya akan menunjuk satu orang dan harus membuat majas yang saya sebutkan, kalau gak bisa jawab nanti saya cemplungin ke penggorengan. Mengerti semuanya?"

"Mengerti!" jawab seluruh orang di ruangan kecuali Skye yang masih asyik melongo.

"Oke, kalau gitu kamu duluan Saibara!" Pak Zack menunjuk seorang kakek yang kepalanya telah pecah. "Buatlah kalimat dengan menggunakan majas personifikasi!"

"Hmm. Pensil ini menusuk hatiku!" kata Saibara lalu menunjukkan pensil yang menusuk hatinya, Skye langsung muntah-muntah melihat Saibara mati.

"Bagus. Berikutnya kamu Ellen." Pak Zack menunjuk seorang nenek yang mukanya dikerubungi lalat. "Buatlah kalimat dengan menggunakan majas sarkasme."

"GIL*! Lo kira gue apaan! Dasar guru b****! ****! ****!" seru Ellen, membuat lalatnya berterbangan dan memperlihatkan mukanya yang penuh borok dan nanah.

"Hebat sekali. Nah kamu berikutnya Skye." Pak Zack menunjuk Skye yang masih muntah. "Buat kalimat dengan majas ironi."

"Hah? **** banget panti jompo ini! Pantes aja guru ama muridnya ***** semua!" Skye berteriak-teriak seenaknya.

"Pintar sekali kamu Skye!"

Kyaaaa! Huaaa! Aaaargh!

Terdengar suara teriakan orang kesakitan menggema dari luar ruangan, membuat Skye langsung ketakutan.

"Baiklah karena bel sudah berbunyi, pelajaran bapak selesai. Dah!"

"WOT? Jadi tadi tuh suara belnya!" Skye langsung menggebrak meja di depannya. Pak Zack langsung kabur lalu tiba-tiba seorang perempuan bertangan satu dan muka yang hancur sebelah masuk ke ruangan.

Kemudian ibu itu mengucapkan salam, "Assalamualaikum!"

"Waalaikumsalam," jawab seluruh siswa.

"Saya bu Manna. Ehehe, guru paling cantik di dunia, muach!" Bu Manna memanyunkan bibirnya yang dipenuhi belatung dan nanah, membuat Skye tak kuasa untuk muntah. "Saya akan mengajar matematika! Ayo kamu rambut putih kerjakan soal ini!" kata Bu Manna lalu menulis sebuah soal dengan darahnya di tembok, Skye langsung mual.

Buatlah model matematikanya, jika diketahui bapak saya seorang guru, ibu saya seorang polisi jadi saya apa?

"Wot? Itu bukan soal model matematika woy! ****!" Skye berteriak-teriak gaje.

"Udah diem! Kamu tinggal jawab saja!" kata Bu Manna lalu memanyunkan kembali bibirnya.

"Iya deh. Jawabannya saya adalah pencuri. Dan model matematikanya adalah ibu. Karena ibu telah mencuri hatiku." Skye mengulurkan tangannya ke Bu Manna dan berpose layaknya di sinetron dengan menggigit setangkai mawar merah. Bu Manna langsung tersipu malu lalu mencium pipi Skye dan membuatnya muntah di tempat.

"Bagus Skye sayang! Karena jawaban kamu benar, pelajarannya langsung diganti ke Bahasa Alay. Daah! Muach." Bu Manna langsung pergi setelah mencium Skye kembali.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang langsung memarahi Skye yang sedang muntah-muntah.

Lelaki berbaju serba hitam yang ternyata mukanya gosong dan telah encer juga dipenuhi cacing dan borok itu memberikan salam. "Oce, guud naig klas!"

"Guud naig shi*!" jawab seluruh siswa.

"Aii yem Carter. Yu cen coll me Shi* Carter or F**k Carter. Guwe nge teach Alay languej. Yuh ander stand?"

"Iiesh!" jawab seluruh siswa, kecuali Skye yang tidak mengerti dengan ocehan guru di depannya.

"Yuukh!" Pak Carter menunjuk Skye yang melongo. "Wots ur nem?"

Skye berdiri, menendang meja di depannya lalu mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi. "Korewa Namaewa Phantom Skye, desu!" Muka Skye langsung bercahaya.

"Wot a f*** nem! Yu mast jaauwabh maii soal!" Pak Carter bertingkah aneh lalu memberikan kertas yang bertuliskan:

Trash n late tu Alay lenguejh!  
Schaiiyach tchiiyddjhaachk bbeiiychaah.

"WOT? Tulisan apa ini? Hmm, saya tidak bisa, kan?" jawab Skye.

"WOT? Kurhang Hard!" Pak Carter menyuruh Skye menjawab lagi.

"Saya tidak bisa!" Skye berteriak lebih keras.

"Lebay Loud!" Pak Carter memanas-manasi.

"WOY! SAYA TIDAK BISA!" Skye berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan membuat kedua telinga Pak Carter mengeluarkan nanah.

"Gobl**! Gitu saja tidak bisa! Ayo murid-murid, kita segitigain dia!" Pak Carter menyuruh seluruh siswa mengepung Skye.

Skye yang takut karena Pak Carter marah kepadanya membuatnya pundung dan duduk menangis. Sementara itu para siswa membentuk segitiga dan bernyanyi.

Segitiga! Segitiga!  
Alangkah anehmu.  
Sisimu ada tiga.  
Di langit yang biru.  
Rumusmu pythagoras.  
Siapakah dia?  
Segitiga! Segitiga!  
Cipo*in Skye!

Skye cuma menangis kesal mendengar lagu nista yang bernada parau itu. Seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya mulai dikeroyokin siswa dan sekelilingnya menjadi gelap.

-x-

"Skye! Skye!"

Tidak! Tangan-tangan itu meremas pundakku. Tidak! Aku harus kabur!

"HUWAAA! IBUUUU~~~"

"Hahahaha!"

Eh, kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di kelas? Perasaan tadi masih ada di panti jompo aneh itu. Heh? Teman-temanku kenapa menertawaiku?

"Hey Skye, makanya jangan tidur kalau ibu lagi jelasin tuh!"

Lho kok Bu Manna ada di sini? Mukanya utuh lagi tapi kok malah marah-marah.

"Kamu tuh, ibu kan lagi jelasin rumus pythagoras. Kenapa kamu malah tidur." Bu Manna ngomel-ngomel lalu menjewer telingaku.

Aduh tadi tuh mimpi, aku baru sadar ternyata aku ketiduran pas pelajaran matematika. Terakhir aku ingat, Bu Manna sedang membahas tentang segitiga. Pantas saja tadi aku mimpi tentang segitiga, tapi ini juga gara-gara tadi malam membaca fanfiksi tentang kagome. Huh, jadi malu ditertawain teman sekelas.

"Ah, maaf Bu," kataku meminta maaf.

"Ya sudah, kamu cuci muka dulu sana," perintah Bu Manna. "Nanti buatin model matematika lagi yah!"

"Eh?"

Selesai. 


End file.
